


Spider Assassins

by WolfKing1026



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Childhood Friends, F/M, assassinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing1026/pseuds/WolfKing1026
Summary: Peter Parker and Natasha Romanoff began training in martial arts when they took their first steps. They started being taught different languages when they spoke their first words. They were taught to kill at early ages. As a result they both became the greatest assassins the world has ever seen. They became known as Spider-Man and Black Widow.





	1. first kills

**Author's Note:**

> Peter will be wearing the dark stealth suit you get from black cat in Spider-Man ps4.

Tampa, Florida 

Saturday September 3rd, 2005

10:30 AM

 

Six year old Peter Parker was running around the playground laughing with a huge smile on his face as he played tag with the other kids. While he was having fun playing with the other kids he was also keeping a look out for his target. As Peter rounded the slid he saw his target take a seat on the bench watching the children play. 

Peter made his way inside the slid, and pressed his earpiece to talk to his handlers.

“The target is here. Sitting on the south bench.” He informed them before exiting the slide.

“We see him. Wait five more minutes before making contact.” His mother Mary Parker order him. She was with her husband and Peters father Richard Parker in a black sedan across the street keeping watch.

Peter continued to run around the playground pretending to be just another kid having fun. The truth was he’s not just another kid. He doubts kids his age are supposed to know how to speak 10 languages fluently, hack into a government computer, know every pressure point on the body, and is highly trained in hand to hand combat, weaponry, and marksmanship. To say the least Peter Parker is not your average six year old. He can kill you so fast your brain won’t even know you’re dead until 5 minutes after the fact.

He’s also positive that not every kid is enhanced with a serum that will make Captain America look like an amateur. You’ll learn about that later.

Anyway, Peter Parker is the youngest assassin in the world. Today he is carrying out his first mission. Take out a man named Trevor Samson. A man that has sexually molested 7 little boys in the past 6 months ages ranging from 4 to 9. Peters mission is simple get the man to take him back to his house by seducing him. When the time is right go for the kill.

Peter decides it’s time to get this show on the road and begins to approach his target. He puts on a scared face to have him believe he’s nothing but a little boy who’s lost his parents. Time to weave the web and hope his prey flies into it.

“Excuse me mister.” Peter says as he reaches Trevor.

Trevor looks over and sees what he believes to be a scared little boy. “Too easy” his sick twisted mind says. 

“Hey little man. What’s wrong?” He says with fake concern.

“I can’t find my parents. Can you help me?” Peter ask his voice laced with fake fear.

“Of course little man. Do you know your parents number, so I can call them?” He ask while reaching for his phone. He has no intention to really call the boys parents, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Yeah um 555-0184” Peter gives him the number to his fathers burner phone.

“Okay I’m going to call. You just come sit by me.” Trevor says as he pretends to dial the number.

Peter sits on the bench close enough to Trevor so their thighs touch a little bit. He can tell just sitting this close to Trevor is effecting him. “Good” Peter thinks. “This’ll be easier than I thought.”

“I tried calling a few times, but no one answered. I’m sorry.” Trevor says in fake sympathy.

“Well that’s okay I guess. At least I made a new friend.” Peter says smiling up at him. He reaches over and places his hand on Trevor’s thigh. Knowing it’ll have the desired effect.

He’s right. Trevor response by putting his own hand on Peters thigh giving it a squeeze as he does so.

“Hey, maybe I can go to your house. We can play there can’t we?” Peter ask in fake excitement.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea little man. Come on.” Trevor says as he gets up from the bench grabbing Peters hand in the process.

Across the street Peters parents watch as they make their way to Trevor’s car.

“ I hate watching this. My 6 year old son is seducing a pedofile into taking him to his house.” Richard says in disgust as he starts the car to follow them.

“I do as well, but it’s the deal we made when they gave us permission to have kids.” Mary replies

“I know. Sometimes I feel like a failure. He’ll never be able to live a normal life. If he ever has kids they’ll be forced into this life as well.” He says with sadness in his tone.

“Do you regret the decision to have a child?” Mary ask silently.

“No. No I’ll never regret having Peter in our lives, but I do regret the life he’ll have to live, because of the choices we made in ours.”

“How do you think he’ll handle his first kill?”

“I don’t know. I just wish Natasha was here. She’s always been better at getting him to open up than anyone else.”

“Well they are best friends. Besides she has her first mission in Tennessee tonight. She’s taking out a serial killer named The Serpent.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Apparently he staples a picture of a serpent to his victims forehead after he kills them. It doesn’t make any sense to me. I mean why a serpent?”

Before her husband can answer Trevor pulls into his drive way. Richard drives a little further down the street before pulling over to the side and shutting the car off.

 

As Peter enters the house behind Trevor he looks around. The house isn’t anything impressive. Not like his or his best friend Natasha’s is. As he’s looking around Trevor goes to the kitchen and gets two sodas for them to drink.

“So you want to watch some tv for a little while?” Trevor ask him handing him a soda.

“No I don’t really feel like watching tv right now.” Peter replies taking a sip of his drink.

“Okay how about I show you around then?” Trevor ask receiving a nod in response.

Trevor shows peter around the house until they come to his bedroom. He allows Peter to enter before him. They sit on his bed and talk for a little while getting to know each other better. He’s unaware that everything Peter says is a lie. After awhile of talking Trevor puts in a movie as they lay back in the bed to watch it. About 45 minutes into the movie a sex scene is shown. Peter still playing the part of innocent little boy sees his chance to complete his mission.

“What are they doing?” He ask as he looks over at Trevor.

“Something you can’t do until you’re an adult.” Trevor answers.

“Why do I have to be an adult to do that? It looks fun.” 

“Well I guess you don’t have to be an adult to do it.” Trevor says before Peter jumps up and straddles his chest.

“What are you doing?” Trevor ask surprised by the move.

“I want to try it.” Peter replies with a shrug.

“Okay, Yeah sure we can try it.” Trevor says not trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Peter leans down towards Trevor slowly. As Trevor closes his eyes waiting for a kiss. Peter reaches behind his back and pulls a knife he had in the waistband of his pants. With speed no 6 year old should have Peter drags the knife across Trevor’s throat slicing it. 

Trevor’s eyes snap open as his hands go to his throat trying to stem the blood flow. As he gasp for air Peter stares him in the eyes watching. He watches as the warm blood washes over his hands. He watches as the life finally fades from Trevor’s eyes while he hears the death rattle that indicates Trevor has taken his last breath.

Peter stands up from the bed on shaking legs. He feels sick like he’s going to throw up any second now. His steps are unsteady as he walks to the door. He can’t get the sound of the death rattle out of his head, or the way he saw the life fade from his eyes. As he enter the living room he sees his dad waiting for him. When he reaches his dad Richard takes the knife from his hands cleaning the blade. He then takes his hands and begins to clean them as well.

“You did good Peter. You should be proud of yourself.” Richard tells his son. “It’ll get easier the more you do it.”

“Dad I don’t feel so good.” Peter says as his eyes fill with tears. He collapses into the arms of his dad as his legs finally give out do to how much they were shaking.

“I know buddy. I know.” Richard says as he picks his son up in his arms before leaving the house. In that moment he hates himself for how his choices in life have affected his little boy. The one person he loves most in the world. 

As he sets Peter in the back seat Mary gets out from the front and goes to sit in the back, so she could comfort her son. Richard gets back into the drivers seat, before he starts the car and begins the drive back to the hotel. If one things for certain after tonight his son will never be the same again.

 

Memphis, Tennessee 

Saturday September 3rd, 2005

11:00 PM

Seven year old Natasha Romanoff was sitting in a car across the street from the house that her target lived in. Beside her sat her handler Ivan Petrovich. He handed her a gun and pointed to the house.

“Go complete your mission so we can leave.” He ordered receiving a nod in response.

Natasha checked her silenced Glock 26 to make sure it had enough rounds just in case she needed them. Her target was a man by the name of William Allen. A serial killer that’s been dubbed The Serpent because he leaves a picture of one stapled to his victims forehead. He has killed 16 people in the past 3 years and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Natasha made her way to the house under the cover of night. She walked without making a single sound and crossed the lawn without bending a single blade of grass. Natasha just like her best friend Peter was about to carry out her first mission. She was enhanced with a serum that wasn’t exactly the same as his, but still just as good.

She goes around the house to the fuse boxand opens it. She plants a device that shuts down the power in the house incase he has an alarm. Afterwards she enters the house through a window. Then proceeds down the hallway to the bedroom. Natasha enters the room and pulls her gun aiming at the targets head. Natasha breathes in slowly before squeezing the trigger. She gets closer and fires again. This time hitting him in the chest just to make sure he’s dead. She picks up the casings before she leaves making sure there’s no evidence left behind.

Natasha turns and exits the house the same way she entered, and retrieves the device she planted in the fuse box. She makes her way to the car. Natasha get in as Ivan starts it and pulls away making their way back to the hotel. The only evidence that anyone was in the house is the dead body she left behind.


	2. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t really feel like making a whole story out of this. I’ve decided that every chapter will just be another mission. Some chapters will be about missions Peter does and others Natasha. Some will be missions they do together.

Paris, France

August 16th, 2015

Age 16

Peter made his way through the streets of the city heading towards the building he was to take the shot from. He has been in Paris for the past week tailing his target. His target this time was an arms dealer named Oscar Augustine. Oscar is a well known name in the crime world. He’s supplied weapons to terrorist and drug cartels in Mexico and Columbia. He’s smuggled guns into the US supplying street gangs. He’s also helped human sex traffickers get their “product” into the city of Paris. 

Oscar is a second generation arms dealer. His father Gabriel Augustine was a ruthless man who taught his son his ways. Along with being linked to sex traffickers, terrorist, US street gangs, and drug cartels Oscar is believed to be responsible for the murder of over 70 people. Whether he did it himself or had one of his goons do the dirty work doesn’t matter to Peter. In his eyes Augustine is no longer worthy of breathing oxygen. 

Some people will say that nobody deserves to die. Those same people will argue that death is to good for a man like Oscar. They say to put them in prison. In Peters eyes that’s a stupid thing to say. What do they expect to happen? Do they expect that if Oscar goes to prison he’s going to sit there a think about what he’s done like a child? Do they expect a man like him to ever feel remorse for his sins?

If that’s what they expect to happen well then Peters got news for them. Men like Oscar don’t care about the people they hurt. He doesn’t care about the families he’s destroyed. People like him only care about money.

1 Timothy 6:10 says for the LOVE of money is the root for all kinds of evil. Well Oscar has committed multiple acts of evil because of his love for it.

Peter turns down an ally way and walks up to the wall of the building. He looks around making sure no one can see him. It may be night time but there are still plenty of people around that could spot him if he’s not careful. When he’s positive it’s safe he begins to climb up the building. He still thinks it’s cool how he can do this. When he gets to the top he walks over to a gun case that is laying on the roof. He opens the case and pulls out the suppressed sniper rifle inside.

He quickly sets up his shooting area before checking his watch. He’s got 5 minutes before Oscar is to be at the restaurant that is 500 yards away from where Peter is right now. Peter checks the temper, wind and humidity. He finds that the wind is blowing a little harder than he hoped, but it won’t affect the shot. He then checks the scope to make sure it’s sighted in correctly. When he’s satisfied that everything is how he likes it he waits.

A minute later he spots Oscar through his scope approaching the table he had reserved. With him is a beautiful brunette woman wearing a green short dress that shows off her curves perfectly. Oscar maybe a murdering psychopath, but he has to admit he has good tast in women.

Peter reaches into the inner pocket of his trench coat and pulls out a little remote. He presses the button activating the little microphone he placed under Oscars table earlier. He was only sent here to kill Oscar, but he knows he has a shipment of guns leaving the country soon. If he can find out where it’s being shipped to he can tip off his parents and make sure those guns never make it to the streets.

“You said you have a shipment going out soon didn’t you?” Oscars date ask him. 

Peter listens in carefully making sure he doesn’t miss what Oscar says.

“Yes, it ships out tomorrow night. It should reach Miami in a few days.” He replies.

“You deal in antiques don’t you?” The women ask getting a nod from him in return.

Peter already having what he needs sets his crosshairs over Oscars heart. He breaths in deeply before squeezing the trigger. He watches as the bullet goes through the restaurant window and hits Oscar in the heart. The force of the bullet hitting his body cause his chair to flip backwards. Chaos breaks out in the restaurant as people scream and run for the exit.

His mission done Peter places the rifle back into its case and punches in a code. Acid placed inside begins to eat away at the case and rifle. When it’s done there will be no evidence that he was ever there. Peter makes his way to the edge of the building and jumps off.

He makes his way into the crowded streets blending into the crowd. He pulls his cell phone out and dials a number.

“Mission complete. The target has been eliminated. He has a shipment leaving tomorrow night heading to his port in Miami. It should be there in a few days.” He says when the line connects.

“Good job. Head back to the hotel. You have a flight back to the US first thing in the morning.” His mom says

“Alright see you when I get home. Love you.” He says before hanging up.

He wishes he had a couple days to stay and enjoy the city. He didn’t have a chance to go sight seeing in the week he was here. Oh well that’s part of the job. You get to travel the world but not enjoy it. Hopefully he and Natasha can have a few days off soon. He would love to bring her here to have a romantic get away with her. Until then he’ll just have to keep doing his job.


	3. Betrayal

Washington D.C.

Age 19

Natasha walked into the briefing room where Mr and Mrs. Parker sat. She looked around for her handler Ivan but didn’t see him. As she sat down the two adults looked up at her. She could tell by the look in their eyes this wasn’t going to be an easy mission.

“Natasha, how are you today?” Mrs. Parker ask.

“I’m fine. Where’s Ivan?” She ask confused as to why he’s not here.

“Ivan isn’t here because-“ Mrs. Parker says before hesitating a little.

“Ivan’s been declared a traitor.” Mr Parker finishes for her. If the information shocks Natasha at all she doesn’t show it.

“Why has he been declared a traitor?” She ask. Her voice as emotionless as it always is during mission briefings

“Recently more than 10 Shield agent missions have been compromised. Director Fury wanted to keep this quit until we could find the reason for it.” Mrs. Parker says.

“It turns out that Shield had a mole. More than one actually. Agent Sitwell and Ivan have been found to be those moles.” Mr Parker informs her.

“Apparently they have been selling the information to the targets for money. Ivan has also been selling Shield secrets to terrorist cells from all over the world. Which has resulted in the death of a number of marines and seals.” Mrs. Parker continues.

“Director Fury has already sent out the Captain, Falcon, and Winter Soldier to take out the cells and get all of the information back. Spider-Man has been sent to handle agent Sitwell. I’m sure you can see where this is going.” Mr. Parker says.

“You want me to kill Ivan.” Natasha says. She knew the second they said Ivan was a traitor it was what she was here for. Ivan being a traitor doesn’t surprise her. Ivan is an opportunist, and a lover of money. He’ll do anything to get it.

“If you don’t want to we understand. We can have someone else handle him. It doesn’t have to be you Nat.” Mrs. Parker says grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

“Ivan has never cared for me. He saw me as a burden. I don’t have an ounce of love or care for him either. I’ll do it.” Natasha says. They can hear the determination in her voice and see it in her eyes.

“Okay. Ivan was last spotted earlier this morning in Yemen. He sold a terrorist cell there some information on military routes. Fortunately agents Carter and Danvers was already there. They were able to take care of the cell before any damage was done. Unfortunately Ivan got away.” Mr. Parker says pulling up pictures from the hologram on the table.

“We believe he’s heading back to the states. He has a safe house in Virginia. He kept it off the books, but we were able to find it. Hopefully he thinks he buried it deep enough that he believes he can go there too lay low for a while.” Mrs. Parker says showing her pictures of the house.

“We want you to go there first. Wait for him to show up, and handle him. If you can find any other information he may have stolen take that as well.” Mr. Parker says shutting down the hologram.

“You should be ready to leave in a few hours. A flight from Yemen to Virgina is 14 hours. So he won’t arrive for another 10. You don’t have to worry about hurrying.” Mrs. Parker says before walking over to Natasha and pulling her into a hug.

Natasha hugs her back tightly. The Parker’s are like the parents she never had. They have always been there for her no matter what. When Peter and her first started dating she thought his mom would cry she was so happy. Natasha releases the hug before leaving to go to her room to prepare for the mission.

When Natasha entered her room she saw Peter sitting on the couch in a white t shirt and sweatpants.

“I thought you was away taking care of Sitwell?” She asked coming to sit beside him. She cuddles into him inhaling deeply. She loves his scent. It always helps her calm down and feel safe.

“I was. Sitwell isn’t a hard person to kill.” Peter says wrapping her in his arms and laying down. Natasha is laying on top of him.

“Well I have a few hours before I have to leave.” Natasha says as she straddles him.

“Is that so?” He ask as his hands rest on her hips.

“It is. I have a great idea on how to pass the time to.” Natasha says leaning down kissing his lips.

“Well why don’t you show me what that idea is.” He says playing with the hem of her shirt.

“With pleasure.” Natasha says before kissing him hard with all the love and passion she has for him.

 

Natasha pulled on her black leather combat suit getting ready to head out for her mission. Peter walks over to her and slowly starts to zip up the suit.

“This is the first time I’ve ever zipped up this suit.” He says with that sexy smirk she loves so much.

“Well when I get back you can take me out of it.” She say wrapping he arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Even after 5 hours of sex and multiple orgasms she still wants him. Thanks to the serum that runs through both of them they can go all day if they wanted to. They have done that multiple times.

“I’ll be impatiently waiting for your return.” Peter says kissing her. He can never get enough of her. Natasha is the most beautiful and sexy woman he’s ever seen. Every time he sees her in her uniform he just wants to rip it off her.

“We don’t have time to go another round my love.” Natasha says as if she read his mind.

“I think we do. You’re taking the quinjet to Virgina you’ll be there within a hour. Leaving us with another 3 hours to have more hot passionate sweaty sex.” He says kissing her neck causing her to let out a small moan.

“I need to go now so I have time to look around the property. I have to see if he has anything there I can bring back.” She tells him pulling away from him.

“Okay you win, but I expect an all night sex marathon.” He tells her seriously.

“Like I’m going to turn that down.” She says laughing a little. “I love you.” She says kissing him one last time.

“I love you too. Be safe.” Peter says slapping her on the butt as she walks pass him.

“I always am.” She says leaving the room.

 

Black Widow enters Ivan safe house. She walks around for a while going through everything looking for any stolen information. Not finding anything in the living room she makes her way into the kitchen. She spots his laptop sitting on the kitchen table. She walks over to it and turns it on.

Before she can hack into it she hears the floor creak from down the hall. She’s immediately on edge. Widow silently rises from the chair pulling her gun. She makes her way towards the hallway leaning against the wall. Peaking her head around the wall she sees the back of a mans head a little ways down. She immediately knows it’s not Ivan.

Using her enhanced speed Black Widow moves from behind the wall and quickly runs down the hall. When she gets close she jumps and kicks herself off the left side hallway wall. She wraps her legs around the mans neck and flips him into his back. Still on top of him she puts her gun to his head. The man is wide eyed looking at her in fear. 

“Who are you?” She demands.

“Please please don’t kill me.” The man begs. Terror lacing his voice.

“Who are you?” She demands again pressing her gun harder against his head.

“Pietro. My name is Pietro Maximoff.” The man says.

“What are you doing here?” Black Widow ask she needs to get as much information from him as possible before Ivan gets here.

“Ivan said to meet him here. He had something he wanted to show me.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say what it was. Just to meet him here.”

“How do you know Ivan? Who do you work for?”

“Ivan is the leader of a organization known as the red room. I work for him, but not willingly. He took my twin sister Wanda. He told me that if I ever wanted to see her alive again I had to do what he said.” Pietro says tears in his eyes as he talks about his sister and what that bastard did.

“What’s the red room?”

“It’s an organization that kidnaps children and raises them to become assassins. He joined Shield to keep an eye on them. He wanted to make sure they didn’t suspect anything. He tried to get you, and Spider-Man, but you both are to protected.”

“Where is the red room located?”

“The main base is in Volgograd, Russia, but there are other bases. I don’t know where. I’m so thankful you are here. The Black Widow. One of the most deadly assassins in history. Please I need you to save my sister. I’ll tell you anything. Anything that Shield wants. Just please save her.”

Black Widow studies him a little longer. She’s been listening to his heartbeat the entire time he was talking, and she knew he was telling the truth. She pulls her gun away from his head and stands up. She holds out her hand pulling him up.

“As I’m sure you already know I’m here to kill Ivan. He’s been selling secrets to terrorist. I don’t think Shield knows about the red room. After I handle Ivan you will come back to Shield headquarters with me. From there you tell them everything you know, and in return Shield will help you get your sister back.” She tells him. Before he can thank her they hear the front door to the house open. She puts a finger to her lips telling him to remain silent.

Black Widow raises her gun and walks down the hall. She rounds the corner slowly and comes face to face with Ivan.

“Well it seems Shield has finally realized they had a mole.” Ivan says nonchalantly. He sighs putting his bag on the ground and walking over to the couch.

“There was two miles actually.” Black Widow says emotionless.

“So I’m guessing they sent Peter to take care of Sitwell and you me. Well if you would be so kind as to wait a moment. I’m expecting company.” Ivan says getting up and walking over to a table that has vodka pouring himself a class.

“You mean Pietro? Well I’m sorry, but he’s canceled the meeting.” She says her gun still trained in him.

“Oh well that’s to bad. You really shouldn’t have killed him. He had a lot of information you could have used.” Ivan says taking a sip of his drink.

“I never said I said I killed him.” She says with a smirk.

Ivan realizing what she means pulls a gun and fires. Black Widow jumps behind a table before opening fire as well.

Ivan continues to fire until he runs out of bullets. He pulls a knife waiting for her to run out as well. He jumps up causing her to fire some more. Believing her gun is empty Ivan jumps from behind the couch and charges her. Black Widow moves to the side dodging him. Ivan turns and throw me a punch, but she catches his wrist. Twisting and breaking his wrist.

Ivan goes to the ground with a yell of pain. Black Widow puts her gun to his head. With a smirk of victory.

“I guess you forgot I always count my bullets. And I always keep one left in the chamber.” She says before squeezing the trigger. Blood splatters everywhere as the bullet goes through his temple.

Black Widow walks into the kitchen grabbing the laptop in there. She then walks back to the living room grabbing Ivan’s bag just in case it has anythin valuable.

Pietro comes out of the hallway looking over at Ivan’s body. He follows her out of the house into the quinjet.

“So what now?” He ask as he sits in the passenger seat.

“Now I take you to Shield, so we can take down the red room and save your sister.” She says before flying away.

“Thank you.” Pietro tells her sincerely.

Within a hour they arrive at Shield headquarters and exit the jet. Walking down the ramp she sees Peter waiting for her along side his parents and Fury. She had called ahead and told them what had happened.

Fury walks over and shakes Pietro hand leading him inside along with the Parkers. Peter comes up to her and checks her over making sure she’s not hurt.

“I’m fine. He didn’t touch me.” She tells him.

“Good because other wise we couldn’t have that sex marathon you promised me tonight.” He says with a smile. Natasha laughs kissing him.

“That exactly why I didn’t want to get hurt. Come on tiger let’s get to our room so we can start.” She says grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

Today was a good day. Natasha’s sure that tonight will be even better.


End file.
